


New Bear Friend!

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [18]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV), くまみこ | Kuma Miko | Girl Meets Bear
Genre: if i tag itd spoilll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: "This Panda was teaching her way past her own pace..his plan was to slowly bring Machi into the technology and modern world but Panda was just quickly bringing her in.It was HIS fault. While Natsu didn’t want too, a silent dislike for the Panda brewed in his heart. Seeing the small bear just made him clench his paw and teeth each time on sight."





	1. A new friend

“Bro...are you sure this is going to go well!?” Grizz nervously asked, walking with his brother through the green bushy forest leading to the miko shrine, the sun beginning to set behind them.

“Of course! I know you’re really nervous this is your first date but you aren’t gonna royally mess it up! Just be yourself and you should be fine!” Panda smiled getting to the door of the shrine.

Honestly seeing his brother this antsy and nervous looked cute. Usually he was the shy one needing pep talks for each romantic encounter but now...it seems like the table’s turned.

Standing at the door and waiting for a moment, Panda looked at Grizz.   
The Grizzly eyes seemingly glued to the floor.

With a sigh Panda knocked on the door before hearing heavy footsteps approach to the door and reveal the guy Grizz has been talking about...Natsu?

“Ah! Grizz san! I’m glad you made it!” Natsu said before bringing him in, beginning to close the door on Panda.

Grizz put a paw stopping it from closing before opening it for Panda to come him.

“H-He’s...going to be a watchman for me.” Grizz lowly said.   
He felt his whole face flush up just talking to the brown bear.

Panda suddenly watched Natsu turn his head from Grizz to look down at him, piercing black eyes almost seeming like they were frowning at him?  
Natsu gave a simple “Hm...” Before walking away with Grizz.

Panda watched him walk off for a moment, a weird feeling of uncomfort filling him as he gently closed the front door behind him.

Walking inside behind those two he watched Natsu and Grizz sit on the couch. The only space left was wedged in with Natsu and that was something he was not planning to do; so he simply took a seat on the floor next to it.

Looking up to see a cheesy romance drama on. Grizz and Natsu were extremely close to one another, looking in each other’s eyes as a subtle blush can be seen on both their cheeks.

They were cuddling. Definitely cuddling.

‘This is so awkward...It feels weird sitting here and watching my brother on a date? M-Maybe I should’ve just stayed home?’

Panda thought before slowly scooting away to leave them alone. If Shirokuma or Grizzly was here right now, this would be okay...but they weren’t?

And he felt like a total third wheel just being here. But he was happy. No. Overjoyed that Grizz hit it off with him so well! But still...something felt weird being here.

Standing up he began to walk over to the staircase to sit down. From the corner of his eye he could the two beginning to make out on the couch.

A small blush tinted his face before he walked a bit quicker away from the scene.

Getting to the stairs, he went up a bit of steps before stopping and covering his face. Thinking about more just made him...flustered.

Suddenly he felt a vibration on his pocket and he looked to see a text...from both Grizzly and Shirokuma san.

Opening Grizzly’s up first he looked to see a simple text asking ‘How is the date between Grizz Chan And Natsu Sama?’

Panda simply typed ‘Better than expected.’ before sending it to him and looking at Shirokuma’s message.

“I hope you’re having fun being a third wheel! :D”

Panda face fell flat. This polar bear already knew exactly what was going to happen. A pink blush appearing he smiled as he sended a simple   
“Don’t make fun of me ya turkey!”

Suddenly he heard another vibration and he checked to see it was from Grizzly.

“What does that crap mean?”

Panda sighed before going over to where the two were. They were still making out.

Blushing a bit, he snapped a picture of it before sending it to Grizzly in response.

Going back to sit on the steps he smiled, he wasn’t alone here at all!

This statement proved to be true as he suddenly heard light creaking of the steps. Turning around he looked back to see a young girl peering down before quickly darting back in the distance.

He let the girl do it two more times before speaking up, “Hey! It’s okay! You don’t have to run off everytime I look at you silly. What’s your name?”

She froze in place looking down at him from the steps, seeing his paw outstretched for her to shake.

Going down the stairs she took it and shook it a bit loosely.  
“Machi Amayadori.” She answered

“I’m Panda.” He replied before letting go of her loosely gripped handshake.

From there, they stood on the staircase in silence for a good moment before Panda finally decided to speak up.

“So what were you doing watching from up the steps sneakily?”

Machi looked off and nervously played with her hair for a moment, looking down at her shoes before quietly saying, “I heard some creaking on the steps and I thought it was just Natsu but...when I didn’t hear anyone come up I decided to check it out but I just saw you! And you looked really cute so I wanted to save some pictures of you for my cute animals gallery.”

Awww’s filled and bursted out of the Panda’s throat hearing this.

“I think your very nice and cute...Machi Chan!” Panda said, almost forgetting the young girl’s name was not a good start.

Suddenly he saw her stick her hand out for the other bear.

“C’mon! Let’s go to my room, I have some really cool manga we can read together!” She said with a playful smile before dragging the bear upstairs with her.

For a small girl she had a surprisingly tight and strong grip...Panda thought as he followed her.

Entering her room, he looked around for a moment before focusing back on the girl fishing out her manga.

Pulling it out to show Panda, his eyes widened and before she could even annouce it, he said in such a quick succession, “IS THAT MAGICAL GIRL Z ISSUE #3! I THOUGHT IT CAME OUT TOMORROW.”  
He said, a quick grin coming on his face as he quickly sat down across from her.

Machi smiled simply nodding in response as she lied down on her stomach silently reading the manga with him.

Finishing the page they’d talk about it and gush on almost everything about it. This cycle repeated on for almost the whole night before Panda fell asleep, Machi soon falling asleep with him, lightly snoozing on his back.

Natsu coming up to check Machi silently looked on at the two before taking a step forward, planning to wake Panda and Machi up.

Suddenly he felt a paw halt his movement, sticking out in front of his stomach.

Looking down to see Grizz, he simply shoke his head no.

“We should just leave them to rest.” Grizz said.

Natsu left a low grumble before hefting the smaller bear up in his arms, bridal style, walking off to go to bed himself.

 

The next few weeks were spent with Panda visiting Machi on some of his off days, at first just doing simple things like eating pocky’s and reading manga, before going off into teaching the girl what wifi and internet was, setting it up on her flip phone, how to calm herself down when she got in her panic attacks, and slowly began to even show her more stuff about the modern world.

But for Natsu...something felt off about Machi? She wasn’t her usual childlike naive self anymore. He even saw the young girl use a eletric rice cooker to make rice with no chopsticks to carry the pot or anything! He wanted to be happy she was growing...but he felt a sense of dread.

This Panda was teaching her way past her own pace..his plan was to slowly bring Machi into the technology and modern world but Panda was just quickly bringing her in.

It was HIS fault. While Natsu didn’t want too, a silent dislike for the Panda brewed in his heart. Seeing the small bear just made him clench his paw and teeth each time on sight.

One day, it was a regular afternoon. Natsu sat in the house, expecting to hear the young girl’s footsteps coming by to the house soon.

It felt like hours and the girl still...wasn’t home….

Going back in the house, he looked at his tablet clock to see it was 5:30. Machi should have been home about two hours ago.

Waiting for a few minutes, he suddenly heard the door swing open and he looked to see Machi standing in the door way quickly setting down her things.

“Machi, where were you?” Natsu asked, a scolding look beginning to appear on his usual stoic face.

“I-I...” She played with her hands, ignoring the question in hopes Natsu would drop it.

“Well?” He said with a bit more force behind it.

“I took a train to a cafe and I hung out with my friend there for a bit.” She said.

She knew, she was off curfew by a good amount of minutes. They’d usually want her back home by 5:00 pm. Before the sun set.

“Machi...” He began to say closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at her.

“Why do you hang out with that bear? He doesn’t seem okay with me.” He admitted finally a bit coldly.

“Well why do you hang out with a bear that shoves three burritos down his throat at once! That seems pretty iffy by me too but...I didn’t say anything. And why isn’t he okay with you?” She asked with a frown.

Natsu grumbled for a moment, an embarassed blush appearing on his face. Why was Machi being sassier than usual?

“Because...he’s not being a good influence for you. Machi, you went on a train instead of directly coming home so you can hang out with him. You wouldn’t have done this before! He’s …..Messing with your whole moral code! He’s tearing down all the respectful traditions I taught you to become...a sassy and rebellious child!”

Machi looked down, angry tears beginning to form in her eyes at each word the bear threw at her. They definitely were cutting deep.

“Well I’d rather be corrupted than to continue following you! Panda san eased me into this whole big modern world! He didn’t call me some dumb country hick or that I had a bumpkin complex! He didn’t just throw me into some random trials to do on my own and nearly overwhelm myself!”

She shot back with angry tears, her fists clenched tightly, she just wanted to just jump on Natsu and fight him like before..but no. She wasn’t going to be THAT person anymore.

Natsu looked at her with a hard frown. Piercing black eyes simply stared at her before he uttered

“Go to your room. You’re grounded for breaking curfew and disrespecting me, and give me your phone before you get up there.”

Machi eyes widened, it’s been YEARS since the young girl was ever...grounded?

She frowned at the bear before saying, “I lost it.”

Natsu stared at her for a moment before saying, “Empty your pockets.”

The young girl emptied her pockets to prove she lost the phone.

She then went upstairs; seeing from the corner of her eye the bear shake his head in disapproval.

Machi went into her room closing it gently behind her before pulling her red flip phone from her bra.

Looking on the internet, she learned that was a way, a lot of girls carried things..so luckily she tried it out and it worked for her advantage.

Hiding it under her pillow she quickly began to doze off, the large amount of emotional stress quickly tired her out.

 

The next day Panda walked up to the front door of the Miko shrine with a smile, two new issues of Magical Girl Z in his paws.

Knocking on the door, he heard the usual heavy thud of footsteps come before seeing Natsu. He looked down at the other with a hard piercing glare.

Panda felt his spine chill seeing it for the first time, his eyes widening at the sight.

He simply snatched the manga from the other’s paws.

“I’ll give it to Machi.” He said, his voice cracking, it sounded like he screamed or cried all night. He sounded exhausted.

Beginning to close the door, Panda placed a paw between it and looked up at the other, mustering all the courage he could.

If he could handle Grizzly..he can handle this guy, was all he could think to reassure himself.

“Natsu sama...I was planning to read this with Machi Chan, we usually do this on Wednesday's.” Panda tried forcing a smile.

“Machi Chan is on punishment for breaking curfew. She won’t be participating in any… mango readings or whatever you children call it until further notice. Go home Panda san.” He simply said before closing the door on him.

Panda stood for a moment in dazed shock. Before scratching the back of his head and walking away, a feeling of guilt filling him.

Later that night as Natsu sat with Grizz in the Miko shrine.. 

“Grizz san...I know you really love your brother but I want him to stop coming around here.” He said dryly.

Grizz eyes widened at the confession and he looked at Natsu with his mouth agape. “W-Why? What did Panpan do?”

“He’s being a bad influence on Machi. I don’t want him anywhere near here or her anymore.” He hissed, anger rising in his voice as he clenched his paw.

“Whoa whoa bro!” Grizz soothed, gently placing a paw on his larger clenched one. 

“Maybe I should just invite Panpan over...so you could talk this out. I love you and Panpan...can’t you try to talk it out with him please.” Grizz continued rubbing the others paw gently. 

He felt his paw unclench, his body slowly loosening up and becoming untense before he nodded with a grumble.

“Rad!” Grizz said before taking Natsu’s tablet to skype Panda.

Tapping his name in skype he soon waited as it rung before he saw Panda’s face appear on the screen.

A flat look also appeared to be on Panda’s face. 

Oh no. This is really bad. Was all Grizz could think seeing him on the screen.

“Yeah Grizz?” He asked lazily with a unamused look.

“PACK YOUR BAGS AND COME OVER HERE BRO! YOU’RE STAYING ATTHE SHRINE THE WEEKEND.” Grizz said in panic before completely covering his face. 

“U-Uh...” Panda looked down, frowning a long moment before simply nodding and turning off the video chat.

He could feel the disapproving look from the other bear as they waited for Panda , more so Grizz waiting as Natsu silently wished he wouldn’t show.

To his dismay he heard the knock on the door as Grizz got up to go over and answer it.

“Hey bro! Glad you could make it!” Grizz said, false cheeriness filling his tone.

Panda simply sighed before bringing his suitcase in and sitting down on the floor; Soon Natsu and Grizz sat across from him.

Tension was thick in the air as the two bears frowned one another down. 

After receiving the message of every detail that happened between Machi and Natsu...and what he said. Panda couldn’t pull anymore fake smiles or casual niceness.

Trading each other frowns, a silent tense silence was all that hung for a few minutes.

Panda anxiously bounched his leg against the wooden floor each second he sat here. Why did he have to be here?

Grizz got up and rushed to the kitchen to make drinks for the two. This was going to be a long stressful night.

“I don’t like you.” He coldly spat out to the other bear across from him, when Grizz was clear out of sight.

“Same.” Panda replied glaring back at the other.

Grizz quickly came back in with a smile handing each other a glass.

Panda sipped, he was still angry. This juice wasn’t extinguishing anything inside him.

Putting down his glass Panda finally began to speak.

“Tell me, why don’t you want me to be around Machi anymore? My own friend.” Panda asked, frowning at the other bear.

“Because you are a TERRIBLE influence on her. Every since she’s been hanging out with you, she’s been more sassy and even becoming a very rebellious. Everything you’re showing her and ‘teaching’ is going against everything I have set in plan to teach her for the modern world.”

Panda took a deep breath, closing his eyes to process what the other said.

He was getting angrier just listening to the other speak to him. Was this guy really calling him a bad influence? After everything he did to HELP the girl actually?

Beginning to stand up he took his suitcase before walking out the door.

“Bro!” He heard Grizz said before he bolted out the door.

He ran and ran until he stopped at the train station, taking the train home, it was one filled with pure anger and furiosty as he squeezed his paw as hard as he could.

For once he needed to punch something anything..but taking a deep breath he began to grow a bit calm as he got home.

Walking up to his apartment, he unpacked and to his surprise he looked to see MACHI lying inside!

“M-Machi! What are you doing here?!”

Getting out the bag, Machi looked at the other with empty eyes, Panda could feel his heart drop at the stare.

“I’m running away from the village Panda san.”


	2. The return to the shrine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panda must return Machi back home, all while trying to avoid a wrathful Natsu.

“W-What do you mean you’re running away from home?!” Panda squeaked, his voice growing in concern.

“I don’t want to go back to that village Panda-San, I wanna stay here in the city with you!”

Panda stared at the girl; horror and shock filled in his eyes. Was she really serious? She couldn’t just stay in the village with him! She needed to go home with Natsu right now before he gets in deep trouble and possibly branded as a kidnapper.

“Machi...your problem really isn’t with the village, it’s with Natsu. I’m bringing you back to the village right now so you and him can ta-” Panda began to say grabbing the girl’s arm to go back outside but he looked at the time on the oven.

‘12:00 am’

Damn. It was way too late to even take any trains to the village..he’d have to go as soon as tomorrow.

“Okay Machi...we can’t really get you home right now...all the buses to the village are closed for tonight, we’ll leave tomorrow morning.”

“But Panda San...why are you taking me back home? Do you want me to go back and suffer?” Machi asked, a depressed look in her eyes.

Panda felt a twinge of guilt seeing it, but knew this was necessary. She just needed to go and talk to Natsu.

“No Machi...I don’t want you to suffer but...If I keep you here and someone finds out, they’re gonna think I kidnapped you! And then I’m gonna be known as that one guy who kidnaps children! And I personally don’t think running away from the shrine will help with anything.”

Machi’s eyes widened at the Panda’s explanation. He was scarily accurate at the moment. Her staying here and him letting her stay would look pretty wrong.

Stowing away in Panda’s suitcase to escape the village now felt like stupid impulse purely on the moment.

Machi simply nodded her head in agreeance with the bear now.

She wasn’t worried about Grizz or someone a bit lesser finding out she was here, but she knew Natsu would destroy Panda if he found this out, and thus a new anxiety crept onto the girl.

“So...where do I sleep for tonight?” Machi questioned, looking around the surprisingly spacious apartment.

Panda eyes widened at the girl’s question; There was only one bedroom, and he wouldn’t feel right making her sleep in the bathroom or the kitchen floor.

“U-Um..just sleep on the couch tonight. I know it isn’t fun but I don’t really have anywhere else for you to sleep.” Panda said with a weak chuckle to lighten the mood.

Walking over to the couch, Machi began to lie down on it taking a pale green blanket from the top of the couch to cover herself with.

“Goodnight Panda san..” Machi softly said, beginning to doze off in the warmth.

Panda nodded in response telling the girl goodnight before going off to sleep himself. 

This was a long night. Was all Panda could think as he lied in bed that night, before slowly and uncomfortably dozing into sleep.

-

The next morning Panda woke up a bit earlier than usual,

Slowly rising out of bed, he let out a low groan as grogginess told him to just lie down and go sleep for a few more hours.

Suddenly his grogginess was cut off quick as he heard someone knocking on the front door?

Running out the room he looked at Machi and panicked, she was still sleeping peacefully but sadly he’d have to break that.

“Machi Chan wake up and go hide!” Panda whispered shaking the girl’s shoulder.

“Unghh...why?” Machi asked with a yawn, processing everything.

“Because someone is at the door!” Panda hissed in response, rushing the girl off as she ran to Panda’s room and closed it slightly.

Hopefully, no one would have any business going in his room won’t they? She thought as she hid in the closet.

Looking through the peephole, Panda looked to see it was just his brother, Grizz.

He looked a bit more tense than usual, and a sense of empathy filled him as he opened the door.

“Oh hey, bro! What are you doing here at this time?” Panda asked with a forced smile.

Truthfully he felt anxiety crawling all throughout him and he just wanted to run with Machi to drop her off right now.

“Hey, Panpan..you haven’t happened to see that girl who lives with Natsu have you? He’s been freaking out looking around for her everywhere since last night when he checked up on her and saw she wasn’t even in her room or in the house..”

Machi's eyes widened from the closet hearing this and her stomach just felt like it dropped, Natsu was that panicked and worried for her?

Guilt also spread in the bear and he wasn’t even sure why he felt bad. He wasn’t exactly the one who ran away! Or the one who even suggested running away to her...

Putting on a nervous smile, Panda simply replied shakily “N-No...sorry bro, I’ll be on watch out for her though.”

Grizz held a defeated look, looking down at his feet for a moment before letting out a sigh. 

Before he left he sniffed towards Panda, “You smell really nice today.” He simply said before walking off in disappointment.

Watching his brother walk off far enough and out of sight, he went over to his room before calling out, “Alright Machi come out! We gotta take you home now before this gets worse!”

The young girl stepped out of the closet, nodding in agreeance as she walked with Panda out the door.

Going to the nearest train station they stopped as they waited for the next bus to come.

“Panda San, I’m gonna go to the restroom.” She said and Panda nodded before seeing her go off into the women’s bathroom.

He sighed in relief before relaxing on the bench. This was all gonna be over and Machi would be back home safe.

As he relaxed, Panda suddenly heard heavy footsteps. The thud in each step seemingly getting louder and louder behind him before outright going silent.

That’s not who I THINK it is… Panda thought, panic beginning to fill him. Not even daring to look who was behind him. 

Suddenly he felt a large paw roughly tap his shoulder. Crap. There really was no way to avoid or hide from this.

Whipping around he looked up to see the giant brown bear, a scowl etched in his face.

“Panda-San have you seen Ma-” He cut himself as he began to sniff the air. His scowl grew more as he sniffed; Continuing to sniff he found the source of the scent. 

Panda-San.

“Y-You...smell...EXACTLY like Machi.” Natsu pointed out a bit slowly, much tension dripping in his tone.

Panda’s eyes widened at the accusation. 

Machi was just sitting right next to me...her scent must be on me! Panda thought, panic beginning to increase.

“Where is she?” Natsu asked with a growl, slowly inching more towards the other.

“I-I don’t know! Y-You...you must have gotten me wrong! I probably just use the same body wash as her!”

Shivering now from the conflict he stood up off the bench, stepping backward as the giant bear pressed on moving forward.

“Liar! Tell me where Machi is right now! Or I won’t hesitate to-” He barked, a snarl coming on his face as he began to raise a solitary paw towards the other.

“Natsu no stop!” Machi announced busting out of the bathroom.

“M-Machi..” He lowered his paw and looked over at the girl.

“What are you doing in a train station bathroom? Matter of fact, why are you doing this?” The bear asked, stepping a bit forward to the girl.

“Because Natsu...you’ve been really mean to me and Panda-San. And it doesn’t feel fair, I mean you have your new fancy boyfriend with apparently a very nonexistent gag reflex...and I don’t judge.” She sighs beginning to run a hand through her hair, trying to find the right words.

Natsu looked in guilt at the girl. He knew this little feud with Panda was going on for too long. This really wasn’t good for anyone.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he walked over to the girl before placing a giant paw on top of her head, rubbing gently.

“Machi Chan...you really are growing up...I can’t control every aspect of your life forever….I’m sorry for making you feel this way. I never wanted it to become like this...”

He sighed thinking about the last part. But he knew just saying sorry for how he made her feel wouldn’t help much.

“Machi...you can see HIM again. Just text me if you go somewhere else besides home after school.” Natsu’s once soft look turned back into a reprimanding one.

“So does this mean I’m ungrounded?” Machi asked, hope in her words and tone.

“Well yes and no.” He simply answered.

“What do you mean?” Machi said, looking at the brown bear in confusion.

“You aren’t really grounded for the curfew thing anymore BUT you are grounded for running away from the shrine.”

Machi took a deep sigh, before bringing the other bear into a big hug. “C-Can we please just go home now?”

As soon as she asked, the train came in at a screeching stop behind him. Nodding in agreeance he walked over to the train.

Peering down at Panda one more time all he could say was “Hm..” before getting on the train.

Watching the doors on the train close behind them and it going off, Panda couldn’t help but give off a sigh of relief.

All of this was over and as he walked home he couldn’t wait to have a personal 8-hour meeting with his bed.


End file.
